


i almost lost you

by girlybookworm



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Cutting, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlybookworm/pseuds/girlybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he sees her laying limp in the tub and all he can think is oh gods please dont let me be too late</p>
            </blockquote>





	i almost lost you

**Author's Note:**

> set between anh and esb

It felt like he and Luke had been waiting an eternity in that cold white hallway .anxiously awaiting Leia’s fate . Hans mind was replaying the horrific episode over and over .

It all started simply enough when he went to go give Leia some lunch only to find her laying half-dead in the bathtub,blood all over . It was clearly a suicide attempt judging by her slit wrists . )   
He remembered desperately hoping that he wasn’t too late , desperately trying to keep her conscious until emergency medical services could arrive . The images of Leia’s limp body being put on a stretcher and wheeled to the med center . Along with the gut-wrenching look on Luke’s face when he came running into the waiting room were scarred into his memory .The poor kid had lost so much already .his aunt and uncle,obi-wan, Biggs , his parents . He couldn’t possibly stand losing anyone else.

She was in the operating room for what seemed like at least an hour before they let them into the recovery room to see her.  
She was so pale ,well … Paler then usual and she looked so drained and tired.   
There was thick gauze wrapped around her wrists where she cut them.

“I almost lost you, I saw you dying right in front of my eyes , it was horrible .” Was all he could manage to say while standing at her bedside.

“No, I guess your stuck with me .” Her voice was barely louder than a whisper

“Guess I am ..darn ” his teasing voice was full of sarcasm .

He was just so overwhelmed with relief that she was alive.  
Him and Luke stayed there for hours just talking and comforting her. Several other visitors had also stopped by . The rogues , mon mothma who not only came to check on her but also to tell her that she had to take at least a month off to focus on healing and recovery.Han was assigned the role of caretaker. It was going to be an interesting month .

When day became night and it was time to go Han was hesitant to leave Leia alone there all night. Luke suggested they have a sleepover so she wouldn’t have to sleep there by herself .they went to gather their pillows and blankets then came back to set up camp in her hospital room .

“ Goodnight Princess .” Han said into the darkness

“ Goodnight laser brain .” Was her reply


End file.
